Your Crazy Love Like Oxygen
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Aku? Jika tidak mempertimbangkan akan diusir dari kelas dengan tidak terhormat, pasti sudah berlari ke depan dan memeluk pria itu –sang dosen-, menciumnya lagi seperti semalam ia menciumku. Hidup di dunia banyak sekali cobaannya ya? ChangMinho, 2Min, YunJae, Yoosu, HoSu, OnKey, HanChul, MinKyu
1. Prologue

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: ****3Min (Changmin, Minho & Taemin), YunJaeChul, YooSu, all SHINee's member, ****f****(x), SuJu... and many more...**

**Pair: ChangMinho, 2Min, YunJae, YooSu**

**Type: Boy x Boy, MPreg, Straight**

**Genre: ****Romance, dan kata yang udah baca... kayaknya ff ini jadi nambah satu genre, DRAMA! Soalnya panjang sih...**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

**Prolog...**

Minho POV

Kalau begini caranya aku bisa gila! Sepertinya benar kata Jonghyun, aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang SALAH BESAR! Seharusnya aku memang tidak pernah datang ke sini, belajar di sini. Yang ada bukannya cerdas, justru akal sehatku yang jadi tumpul. Cih! Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat, semua sudah terlanjur kacau. Kekacauan yang diakibatkan olehku, Park Minho.

Kira-kira mana cara bunuh diri yang lebih simple dan tidak merepotkan orang lain ya? Aku merasa semua kekacauan ini akan hilang jika aku juga menghilang selamanya dari muka bumi ini. Kurasa akan lebih mudah jika menenggak racun serangga, tapi akan terlihat lebih melankolis jika loncat dari atap gedung sekolah sialan itu, atau akan lebih melow jika aku gantung diri di gudang peralatan sekolah, sepertinya akan lebih terlihat tragis jika aku menyilet urat nadiku di kamar mandi... Aish! Memutuskan cara bunuh diri saja pusingnya minta ampun! Park Minho kau benar-benar Pabo...!

End Minho POV

Changmin POV

"Di mana anak itu?", aku sudah berlari-lari menyusuri seluruh lorong-lorong gelap sekolah. Tapi aku tidak juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan jagiku.

Aku berdiri di depan ruang loker yang sudah kuobrak-abrik untuk mencarinya. TIDAK ADA! Nyaris putus asa, aku hubungi lagi handphonenya, tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara seorang yeoja dari mesin penjawab operator yang menggenapkan ke khawatiranku. Nafasku tidak karuan.

_Minho... di mana kau?_ Jeritku dalam hati…

"Kau menemukannya?", seorang namja cantik yang juga terengah-engah mengagetkanku.

Aku menggeleng lemah sambil bersandar ke tembok, "Ani...".

"Hhh…", nafasnya menyembul dan bergumul.

Suasana lorong sekolah semakin mencekam perasaan kami. Gelap, menyeramkan... salju turun dengan intensitas ringan di luar, gumpalan-gumpalan kecil itu sukses membuat suhu di sekitar kami menjadi beku. Gurat khawatir di wajahku tercetak sama jelasnya di wajah Taemin.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?", tanyanya sedih.

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. Kali ini lebih lemah dari yang pertama.

"Minho... di mana kau?", lirihku.

End Changmin POV

End Prolog


	2. Begin I: じゃなくて

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: ****3Min (Changmin, Minho & Taemin), YunJaeChul, YooSu, all SHINee's member, ****f****(x), SuJu... and many more...**

**Pair: ChangMinho, 2Min, YunJae, YooSu**

**Type: Boy x Boy, MPreg, Straight**

**Genre: ****Romance, dan kata yang udah baca... kayaknya ff ini jadi nambah satu genre, DRAMA! Soalnya panjang sih...**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: 2 of ?**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

-oO-Begin I: じゃなくて-Oo-

Author POV

"Kau yakin bisa bertahan hidup sendiri di sana? Minnie? sekolah itu punya banyak kontroversi... lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi... aku mohon, aku mengatakan ini karena aku adalah sahabatmu. Dan aku peduli padamu!", Jonghyun mengatakan itu sambil mendekap Minho yang sedang membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Cih! Nada bicaramu itu seperti aku adalah suamimu yang akan pergi ke medan perang saja? Sudahlah tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik!", ucap Minho sambil tidak memperhatikan raut muka Jonghyun yang sedih bukan main.

"Minnie...", rajuk Jonghyun.

"Mwo?", tanya Minho galak. Sudah empat bulan terakhir Jonghyun terus menerus membujuknya untuk membatalkan niatnya. Sejak Minho dan Jonghyun merayakan kelulusan mereka dan juga beasiswa yang diterima Minho di sebuah unversitas swasta terkenal di Seoul, tidak, bukan hanya di Seoul, itu adalah unversitas paling bergengsi di Asia saat ini.

Dan hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Minho ke Seoul. Ia akan meninggalkan provinsi kelahirannya, Gyeonggi, daerah asal sang Umma, Kim Junsu. Dan menjelajah Seoul, kota kelahiran Appanya, Yoochun. Ia akan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya itu, rumah sederhananya yang penuh kehangatan, sahabat-sahabatnya (termasuk Jonghyun tentu saja), masakan-masakan mewah khas Gyeonggi, musim semi yang dipenuhi bunga Forsythia, pohon Gingko di depan rumahnya, Yah... dan banyak hal lagi yang ia tinggalkan. Tapi tekadnya sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat. Ia akan ke Seoul. Mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang penulis yang memiliki gelar Ph.D. Dan tidak ada tempat lain yang paling memungkinkan untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya itu selain, Universitas Shin Ki.

"Minnie... sudah selesai urusanmu? Cepat ke bawah bantu Umma bangunkan Appamu yang tidur lagi!", teriakan perintah tadi sebenarnya sudah biasa ia terima. Tapi suara melengking yang mirip teriakan lumba-lumba khas Ummanya, tidak pernah bisa diterima telinga Minho sejak ia kecil.

"Ne, Umma! Tidak perlu teriak juga aku dengar!", jawab Minho setengah kesal.

"Minnie!", Jonghyun mendekap Minho dari belakang. Menahan langkah sahabatnya itu.

"Jonghyun! Aish! lepaskan! kau ini! Aku akan baik-baik saja, tidak usah berlebihan seperti ini!", timpal Minho yang kesal, sambil melepaskan dekapan Jonghyun dengan kasar.

"Minnie... aku mohon...", Jonghyun tidak kehabisan akal. Ya, dekapannya memang terlepas tapi ia masih bisa menahan langkah kaki Minho dengan memegangi kakinya.

"Aigooo! Namja gila ini! Kapan aku bisa memiliki sahabat yang lebih waras dari pada kamu?!" *hanya orang yang tidak waras yang bisa bersahabat dengan namja tidak waras, Minho…

"Baiklah... katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan! Jika kata-katamu bisa mengubah keputusanku, aku tidak akan jadi pergi!", mengalah Minho akhirnya.

"Yes!", seru Jonghyun senang.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke sana karena kudengar... di sana cara mereka mendisiplinkanmu sama seperti yang dipakai tentara Jepang untuk menyiksa tahanan perang, lalu kau di sana akan menghadapi berbagai macam pelajaran yang sangat sulit, jika IQmu tidak di atas rata-rata dijamin kau tidak akan bertahan lebih dari dua minggu! Dan lagi kau harus menghadapi penyiksaan dari anak-anak populer di sana. Di Universitas Shin Ki, ada sebuah geng sekolah yang merupakan anak-anak dari pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Korea dan dunia! Anggota mereka ada empat orang, Jung Changmin, Jung Taemin, Lee Jinki dan Kim Kibum. Nama kelompok mereka adalah 'Lucifer'. Pokoknya kau tidak akan kuat sekolah di sana!", jelas Jonghyun dengan ekspresi khawatir, tangannya menggenggam tangan Minho erat. *Ciyeee... so sweet gila! Hhahai!

"Lebih baik kau, sekolah saja denganku di Gyeonggi, sambil membantuku mengurus kios tahu orang tuaku... bagaimana?", bujuk Jonghyun sekali lagi.

"Sudah kuduga ini ada hubungannya dengan toko tahu tua itu! Aku tidak mau lagi membantu di sana! Yang ada, para ibu-ibu bukannya membeli tahu malah mengerubutiku", kata Minho bergidik mengingat pengalaman pahit , di mana dia ikut bekerja paruh waktu di kios milik orang tua Jonghyun itu.

"Hehehe... ayolah kau adalah idola dari para pelanggan setia kami..."

"Minho! Cepat, kau bisa terlambat sampai di Seoul nanti!"

"Aish! Lihat kan akibat kau menahanku? Bisa jadi tuna rungu aku nanti mendengar teriakan Umma setiap hari!", sebal Minho pada Jonghyun.

"Minnie...", Jonghyun masih belum mau menyerah. Sekarang ia menghadapkan wajah Minho ke wajahnya. Sukses! ia mendapatkan perhatian Minho seutuhnya.

"Iiish! Jonghyun lepaskan!", Minho risih bukan main. Tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau tahu kan? Nanti kau akan tinggal di asrama pria, dan jarang bertemu para yeoja. Aku mendengar ada banyak kasus penyimpangan seks di sana... apa kau tidak takut akan ketularan?", ujar Jonghyun dengan nada mengancam.

"Sekarang apa kau tidak sadar? Jika ada orang yang melihat posisi kita yang seperti ini... mereka juga akan berpikir kalau kita ini tidak normal!", sindir Minho sinis sambil melepas tangan Jonghyun dari wajahnya.

"Hehehe. tapi aku sudah punya pacar! Dan pacarku seorang YEOJA! Jadi tenang saja, lagipula kalau aku tertarik pada namja, aku tidak akan tertarik padamu!", sungut Jonghyun setelah lepas dari salah tingkahnya.

"Ne... ne... yeoja aneh yang berpenampilan lebih macho daripada namja! Kau harus memeriksa apakah Ambermu tersayang itu benar-benar yeoja atau bukan? Jangan-jangan selama ini dia mengelabuimu lagi?", hasut Minho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia beranjak dari kamarnya, dan menuju kamar Yoochun yang masih tertidur.

Jonghyun mengikutinya, "Tapi tetap saja... kau tidak boleh pergi ke universitas itu!". Jonghyun tidak terpancing, topiknya kembali.

Minho sudah bosan menanggapi. Namun Jonghyun masih bersikeras dengan alasan–alasan yang semakin mengada-ada dan terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Minho... aku tidak mau kalau temanku sejak kecil yang memiliki orientasi seks sangat normal pulang dari sana berubah jadi gay...!", oceh Jonghyun sambil menuruni tangga.

Minho berhenti mendadak, sampai Jonghyun yang kaget dengan badan yang tidak seimbang akhirnya jatuh menimpa anak tangga.

Dukkk!

"Aww! bokongku! Minnie...!"

"Siapa suruh kau membuntutiku sedekat itu? Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu... apa kau lupa kalau Ummaku itu namja?"

"Ya, ingat sih...", ucap Jonghyun sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sakit.

"Nah! Kalau ingat, apa yang kau takutkan dariku? Setiap hari aku melihat dua namja yadong yang terus menerus bermesraan setiap saat dan aku masih normal sampai saat ini! Sudahlah! Aku akan tetap ke Seoul! Apapun yang kau katakan!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut dua namja yadong? Hah?", suara itu sangat dikenal Minho. Suara berisik mirip lumba-lumba... siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Aaaw! Umma... Ampuuun!", jerit Minho saat telinganya dijewer oleh Junsu tanpa ampun. Junsu lalu menarik kerah baju anak satu-satunya itu, menyeretnya ke meja makan. *Aish! SADIS BGT!

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik dolphin?", Yoochun keluar kamarnya hanya dengan boxer biru dan rambut acak-acakan. *Wah... Uchun habis ngapain ya... semalem...? haha

"Ini lagi! Ini jam sepuluh pagi Pabo! Dan kau masih saja mendengkur!", sekarang jeweran Junsu berpindah ke telinga Yoochun.

Jadilah Jonghyun penonton yang duduk manis melihat sahabat dan ayah sahabatnya dijewer oleh Umma sahabatnya.

_Minho... sepertinya kau memang lebih baik pergi ke __S__eoul daripada berada di neraka yang kau sebut rumah_..., batin Jonghyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan kesadisan Junsu yang memukuli bokong ayah dan anak itu dengan sapu.

End Author POV

Author POV

Seoul, semua orang tahu kota ini adalah kota metropolitan dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit modern. Namun kota ini juga memiliki istana-istana kuno dari dinasti Gyeongbokgung, Deoksugung, Changdeokgung, Changgyeonggung dan di samping bangunan–bangunan megah tersebut, ada sebuah istana bergaya Eropa klasik dengan bangunan-bangunan di sampingnya menyerupai istana-istana kerajaan Korea kuno. Kediaman megah tersebut adalah milik Jung Yunho, seorang pengusaha real estate sukses yang juga pemilik dari berbagai usaha pertambangan emas di Afrika, perkebunan sawit di Asia Tenggara, pemilik kilang-kilang minyak di sebagian teluk Meksiko.

Selain kaya Jung Yunho juga teramat sangat pemurah, ia banyak terlibat dalam acara-acara atau proyek-proyek amal. Ia juga sangat memperhatikan bidang pendidikan, seni dan olahraga. Dan sebagai perwujudan kepeduliannya itu ia mendirikan Yayasan Shin Ki yang juga bergerak di bidang sosial ekonomi juga kesehatan.

Sifat pemurahnya itu juga ditunjang oleh usianya yang belum genap 40, fisiknya masih terlihat fresh dan wajahnya... jangan ditanya! Tampan dan maskulin. Setiap yeoja yang melihatnya pasti terpesona. Tapi sayangnya *authornya masih nangis-nangis nggak rela nulis nih cerita! alih-alih menikahi supermodel atau putri bangsawan Korea, Jung yunho justru menikahi dua namja cantik. Istri yang pertama Kim Jaejoong, seorang ilmuwan yang pernah menyabet piala Nobel untuk kategori sains. Darinya jung Yunho dikarunai anak bernama Changmin, yang baru saja menyelesaikan gelar Ph. D-nya di Universitas Sorbone Perancis. Istri yang kedua bernama Kim Heechul, seorang musisi jenius seniman yang berbakat hampir di segala bidang seni. Anak Yunho darinya bernama Jung Taemin yang sebentar lagi akan menyelenggarakan konser tunggal perdananya sebagai seorang Konduktor.

End Author POV

Yunho POV

"Pagi semua... hari ini kalian ingin suasana langit apa?", sapaku bersemangat, memasuki ruang makan kami yang seluas lapangan basket. Kupanggil kepala pelayanku mendekat. Hanya dengan isyarat tangan ia mendekatiku sambil menyerahkan sebuah remote kontrol.

"Terserah kau saja... Yunnie…", jawab Jaejoong manis sambil mengecup pipi kananku.

"Pilihanmu selalu yang terbaik Chagi...", mesra Heechul sambil memberikan sepotong roti gandum yang sudah diolesi mentega import bebas lemak trans. *Wah... Yunho enak banget ya?^_^

"Hmm... benarkah? Changmin, Taemin, kalian ingin suasana langit apa pagi ini?", aku tidak ingin menjadi ayah yang otoriter.

"Bagaimana kalau suasana pulau Jeju di pagi hari... Appa?", rajuk Taemin manja.

"Aku juga setuju dengan usul Taemin, pulau Jeju punya suasana yang menyenangkan di pagi hari…", ucap Changmin sambil memasukkan empat potong roti gandum sekaligus ke mulutnya. *Jiaaah~ anak orang kaya sih anak orang kaya, tapi makan tetep aja kayak orang kelaperan…

Aku menekan beberapa tombol di remote yang tadi diberikan pelayanku, dan langit–langit ruang makan kami yang sebenarnya adalah layar LCD TV yang berbentuk melengkung langsung berubah sesuai dengan permintaan Taemin, langit pagi pulau Jeju. Lengkap dengan burung-burungnya yang terbang bebas dan suara deburan ombak dari rekaman sound system canggih kami.

"Changmin, kau akan kembali sekolah di Unversitas Shinki kan?", tanyaku di sela-sela makan pagi kami.

"Ne, Appa.. meskipun gelar Ph.D-ku sudah kudapatkan, tapi aku masih butuh kuliah di Unversitas itu untuk merampungkan beberapa makalah penelitianku dan juga beberapa uji coba laboratoriumku... karena tidak ada laboratorium lain yang lebih baik daripada laboratorium Universitas Shin Ki di Korea, Appa...", jawab Changmin sambil memasukkan sepotong besar pancake ke mulutnya.

"Dan Taemin, kau akan tetap kuliah dan mengajar di sana kan meskipun sibuk dengan persiapan konser tunggalmu, bulan depan?"

"Ne, Appa... aku akan tetap fokus untuk gelar magisterku, aku juga tidak mau kalah dari Changmin Hyung yang sudah mendapat gelar Ph.D.", ucapnya manis sambil mengolesi roti gandumnya perlahan. Sesekali dia menengok ke langit-langit. Di saat sarapan pagi beginipun Taemin sempat-sempatnya melukis pemandangan langit pulau Jeju di atas roti gandumnya dengan selai strawberry.

"Memangnya ada apa Appa menanyakan itu pada kami?", Taemin selesai dengan lukisan di rotinya.

"Mmm... begini Taemin... Changmin...", Aku menyimpan pisau dan garpuku. Aku akan memulai sebuah pembicaraan penting.

Changmin berhenti sejenak dengan pancakenya, berusaha menyimak sebaik-baiknya. Ia sepertinya sudah bisa menangkap sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di balik kalimat ayahnya ini.

"Selama dua bulan ini, bisakah kalian mengontrol Universitas Shin Ki untukku? Paman Kangin dan Appa harus pergi ke Swiss untuk menghadiri undangan dari dewan PBB untuk membahas dampak kondisi Timur Tengah yang sedang bergejolak akhir-akhir ini kepada harga minyak dunia. Dan Jaejoong Umma akan menghadiri beberapa konferensi dan menjadi pembicara di beberapa Universitas selama beberapa minggu ke depan di Eropa. Sedangkan Heechul Umma akan mempersiapkan galeri terbarunya di Holland... Jadi Appa minta maaf sepertinya Appa dan Umma-Umma kalian tidak bisa menghadiri acara penganugerahanmu sebagai Profesor termuda dari Universitas Shin Ki, dan aku juga minta maaf Taemin, sepertinya kami tidak bisa menghadiri pagelaran musikmu... aku benar-benar minta maaf…", Ucapku hati-hati.

Changmin bangkit, "Aku sudah selesai dengan sarapanku..."

"Minnie...", Jaejoong memperingatkan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Dan Appa tenang saja, aku akan mengurus semuanya... Semoga kau menikmati waktumu di Eropa... Umma, aku berangkat", katanya datar sambil mengecup pipi Ummanya.

"Heechul Umma, aku duluan. Semoga sukses dengan Galerimu.", ia membungkuk kemudian pada Heechul.

"Changmin!", panggilku. Tapi dia tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aish! anak itu selalu saja…"

"Aku juga sudah selesai", Taemin bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Taemin...", kali ini giliran Heechul yang memperingatkan Taemin.

"Hah...", namja cantik itu mendesah.

"Appa, apakah kami salah bersikap seperti ini? Kami tahu kesibukan kalian juga untuk masa depan kami. Tapi jika itu membuat kalian tidak bisa menghadiri acara-acara penting kami... apakah yang kalian lakukan layak untuk dipertahankan? Lihat Changmin Hyung, kalian tidak pernah sama sekali datang ke kelulusannya yang selalu Cumelaude, sudah empat unversitas berbeda. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh, atau membantah sedikitpun. Sekarang apa kalian tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu barang dua puluh menit untuk acara penganugerahan itu? Hah..."

Taemin menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku akui nasibku lebih beruntung... kalian bisa datang ke hari kelulusan S1-ku... tapi kalian tidak pernah datang sekalipun ke konser-konser yang kuikuti. Bahkan Obama saja menghadiri konser pianoku di Washington... Hah... apa yang coba kulakukan? Kalian tidak akan berubah pikiran dan tetap pergi kan? Appa, Umma, Jaejoong Umma... aku berangkat dulu…", Taemin membungkuk ke arah kami semua, lalu menyusul langkah Hyungnya.

"Hyung!", panggilnya.

"Kita berangkat bersama!", panggilnya riang.

"Anak-anak kita sudah besar ya, Chagi?", ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Membuyarkan keterkejutanku dari kalimat-kalimat jujur nan polos Taemin.

"Ne…", jawabku singkat.

"Apa menurut kalian kita harus membatalkan rencana kita Chagi?",tanyaku pada Jaejoong.

"Kurasa tidak perlu... nanti saja, kita coba curi-curi waktu di sela-sela kesibukan kita untuk menghadiri acara Changmin dan konser Taemin bagaimana?", katanya memberi solusi.

"Kurasa pendapat Jaejoong Hyung benar Chagi... kita bisa menyempatkan sedikit waktu, seperti kata Taemin...", tambah Heechul sambil tersenyum menenangkanku.

"Hahhh... baiklah... kalian berdua bersiap-siaplah. Pesawat jet kita akan segera mendarat di landasan pribadi kita setengah jam lagi", ucapku sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong dan kemudian kening Heechul.

"Aku memang tidak salah memiliki kalian berdua sebagai pendamping hidupku.", senyumku terkembang.

Aku berjalan ke luar ruang makan dan menuju ruang Meeting diikuti kepala palayan dan sederetan pembantu di belakangnya.

"Apa direktur Han sudah datang?", tanyaku.

"Sudah lima menit yang lalu, Tuan...", ucap kepala pelayanku.

"Rektor Kangin?", tanyaku singkat.

"Beliau bilang akan segera sampai dalam sepuluh menit." Jawab namja tua yang selalu membungkuk setiap kali aku mencoba melihat wajahnya.

"Selalu terlambat... itu memang kebiasaan Kangin... terimakasih kepala pelayan Hong... Tunggu! Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Tuan, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pelayan tua seperti saya…", jawabnya.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Dan jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi majikan jahat yang membuat karyawannya bekerja terlalu keras hingga melupakan kebutuhan tubuh mereka.", ucapku sambil meninggalkan pria tua itu yang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku.

End Yunho POV

Minho POV

"Jadi ini Universitas Shin Ki?", aku melongo di depan pagar tinggi nan mewah yang dikelilingi taman yang aku sendiri tidak bisa memperkirakan luasnya.

"Aish! Dasar Dolphin gila! Kalau tidak cinta, sudah kujual ke sirkus, dia! Haduh! Bokong indahku... sakit sekali...", Appa yang sedari tadi mengeluh sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan segala kemegahan yang membuatku tercengang ini.

"Appa... apa kau bisa berhenti mengeluhkan bokongmu? Aku sudah berjam-jam mendengar kalimat itu sepanjang perjalanan Gyeonggi–Seoul…!", ucapku kesal melihat tingkah Appaku.

"Aigoo! Anak ini lagi... sudah, jangan bengong seperti namja pabo begitu! Kau dikira gila nanti! Sudah angkat kopermu dari bagasi, sana!", Appa mengucapkan itu sambil menjitak kepalaku dan keluar mobil begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah *Nasibmu Minppa dapet orangtua macem begitu! ckckck… _

"Aish! Appa!", protesku telat sambil membanting pintu mobil VW kodok tua kami. Kurasa ini mobil paling menyedihkan di area parkir luas ini, kebanyakan mobil yang parkir disini bermerk Hammer, BMW, Ford, Toyota keluaran terbaru... Ah, pokoknya VW kodok ala Mr. Bean kami tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Mwo?", tanyanya galak sambil mengangkat dua kopor beratku di punggungnya, kalau begini aku jadi tidak bisa marah.

"Eh, hehe... Aniyo... sini biar aku saja yang bawa…", ucapku salah tingkah. Akhirnya aku membawa salah satu kopor itu memasuki bangunan megah yang katanya adalah asrama khusus namja.

Sekolah ini benar-benar megah. Sampai-sampai aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau ini adalah sekolah. Bangunan utama sekolahnya bergaya arsitektur Eropa, tapi hiasan di dindingnya akan mengingatkanmu pada gaya-gaya khas Turki dengan karpet merah yang menutupi lantai utama.

Ada puluhan kelas di sana, sepuluh laboratorium bahasa, sebuah kantin yang luasnya sama dengan lapangan Olimpiade, lima ruang komputer, belasan ruang guru yang elegan, Perpustakaan yang katanya menyimpan salinan naskah Budha tertua persis seperti yang tersimpan di Koreana Tripitaka dan jutaan buku dari berbagai macam bahasa. Dan berbagai fasilitas olahraga seperti lapangan sepakbola, basket, american football, golf, tennis, badminton, arena sumo, taekwondo, kolam renang dalam ruangan dan luar ruangan. Galeri seni, studio khusus tari, studio rekaman, aula tempat penyelenggaraan musik, Aaaish! Membaca semua fasilitas yang ada di brosur benar-benar membuatku bersemangat sekaligus merinding. It's Awesome!

Belum lagi laboraturium-laboratorium yang mereka miliki, mulai dari kimia, fisika, tempat observasi perbintangan, laboratorium biologi... Wah... aku memang beruntung bisa masuk dan belajar di Universitas ini!

Bukkk!

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu!", Appa menyadarkan lamunanku dengan sebuah pukulan keras di kepalaku.

"Aish! Appa... kau tidak harus memukul kepalaku dengan buku setebal itu kan? Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana? Kan Appa dan Umma juga yang susah?", sungutku sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

"Josseonghamnida... Minho kami memang sedikit sulit diatur... tapi sebenarnya dia anak baik kok...", ucap Appaku pada seorang namja yang usianya tidak jauh beda dengan Appa. Katanya dia adalah pengurus asrama pria yang megah ini.

"Ne. Serahkan saja pada kami. Kami janji akan membereskan apa yang anda amanatkan dengan baik." ucapnya dengan nada simpatik dan tata bahasa tubuh yang terjaga dengan baik.

_S__erahkan pada kami? Membereskan ? Memangnya aku barang elektronik rusak apa? Main serahkan aja_..., batinku sambil memperhatikan setelah berkelas pria itu dari atas ke bawah, lalu aku melirik ke arah Appa. Aish! Kaos oblong, jaket kulit yang sudah belel warnanya, celana jeans, sepatu boot butut. Appa benar-benar tidak punya selera fashion yang baik.

Mereka berbasa-basi selama 20 menit tentang kegiatan sekolah dan asrama, tentang fasilitas asrama, tentang biaya tambahan di luar beasiswa yang membuat kening Appaku yang tampan itu berkerut. Aku mendengarkan saja di belakang mereka yang berjalan mengelilingi asrama yang menurut perkiraanku sama atau mungkin lebih besar daripada kantor gubernur Gyeonggi.

"Baiklah... sepertinya saya sudah harus pamit", ucap Appa sambil menyalami namja pengurus asrama itu. Lalu memelukku erat.

"Belajar yang baik, Minnie... buat Appa dan Umma bangga, ne?", ucapnya dengan suara berat.

"Ne, arasseo...", kataku sambil membalas pelukannya. Setelah itu, aku hanya bisa melihat siluet punggung Appa yang semakin menjauh ke area parkir tempat VW kodok kesayangannya menunggu.

End Minho POV

Bersambung


	3. Begin II, まだ見ぬ世界へ

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: ****3Min (Changmin, Minho & Taemin), YunJaeChul, YooSu, all SHINee's member, ****f****(x), SuJu... and many more...**

**Pair: ChangMinho, 2Min, YunJae, YooSu**

**Type: Boy x Boy, MPreg**

**Genre: ****Romance, dan kata yang udah baca... kayaknya ff ini jadi nambah satu genre, DRAMA! Soalnya panjang sih...**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: 3 of ?**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

-oO-Begin II: まだ見ぬ世界へ-Oo-

Author POV

"Hai! Ryeowook imnida... salam kenal... kau Park Minho kan?", seorang namja memasuki kamar Minho yang belum sempat ia kunci *dengan kata lain nyelonong tanpa permisi…

"Ah, Ne… Park Minho imnida…", jawab Minho kaku.

"Jangan tegang begitu... aku bukan penjahat yang berusaha merampok kamarmu kok... Hahaha... Oh iya! Kudengar kau berasal dari Gyeonggi? Benar ?", ucap Ryeowook berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

"Ne, kalau kamu, Ryeowook-ssi?", Minho mengucapkan pertanyaannya dengan nada hati-hati dan pengucapan vokal yang sangat formal, ia tidak mau membuat masalah di hari pertamanya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu tegang... aku? Aku lahir di Seoul, besar di Seoul, sekolah di Seoul, kuliah di Seoul dan visiku juga bekerja di Seoul, kuharap menikah di Seoul dan sepertinya akan mati di Seoul juga, hehe... Kau tahu seisi sekolah sedang membicarakanmu sekarang?", tiba-tiba saja raut ceria namja cerewet itu berubah datar. Membuat batin Minho bertanya-tanya "Ada apa denganku?"

"Membicarakanku?", Minho bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Hahaha... lihat wajah tegangmu itu! Ne, kau tahu? kau adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak ikut kelas persiapan pra kuliah di Universitas Shin Ki... kau tahu? Itu sesuatu yang sangat jarang... dalam 6 tahun terakhir sejak 'Lucifer' terbentuk, tidak pernah ada satu calon mahasiswapun yang melewatkan kelas tambahan. Kau benar-benar berani, chingu!", ucap namja itu dengan raut bangga sambil menepuk pundak Minho.

"Jinjja?", Minho menelan ludah. Kelas persiapan selama 3 bulan itu memang seharusnya ia ikuti. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk bekerja sambilan kesana kemari, untuk menutupi biaya hidup selama di Seoul yang tidak termasuk beasiswa yang ia terima.

"Apa itu sebuah masalah?", tanyanya pada Ryeowook.

"Ani.. kita bebas memilih untuk ikut atau tidak di kelas itu, tapi... kau tahu kan? Kuliah di sini butuh lebih dari sekedar ketahanan mental, otak dan fisik. Jika kau tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk bertahan, lebih baik pergi saja. Dan kau tahu kelas tambahan memberimu banyak alasan tambahan yang kau butuhkan untuk bisa menjalani masa kuliahmu di sini. Tempat ini terlalu mengerikan untuk mereka yang tidak mempunyai tekad bulat." ,kalimat Ryeowook berdampak serius pada Minho yang wajahnya berubah pucat... tapi Ryeowook seakan tidak peduli, karena ia lalu bangkit tanpa aba-aba.

"kkajja! Sekarang sudah jam 5, kita harus segera sampai di Hall Room, sebelum Tuan Muda Changmin memulai pidatonya. Ayo!", Ryeowook menarik Minho tanpa perhitungan, membuat tubuh Minho sedikit limbung dan hampir terjatuh.

"Aish! Untuk ukuran anak yang membuat heboh seisi sekolah, kau benar-benar letoy ya?", ucap Ryeowook sambil terus menarik Minho berlari.

"Mwo? Membuat heboh sekolah? Semengerikan itukah 'Lucifer'?", batin Minho galau.

"Apa ini semacam acara penyambutan?", teriak Minho di sela-sela langkah kaki mereka berdua. Sekarang mereka sudah menuruni tangga lantai 3 asrama yang memiliki 7 lantai ini, sebenarnya ada lift yang bisa mempermudah dan jelas jauh lebih ringan untuk tenaga Minho yang belum makan siang, hari ini.

"Memakai lift hanya akan membuatmu menunggu lama, lift yang hanya 3 buah itu terlalu sedikit untuk mengangakut ratusan anak asrama yang terburu-buru.", itu jawaban Ryeowook saat Minho bertanya kenapa tidak menggunakan lift.

"Ne, ini acara penyambutan untuk para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru…", jawab Ryeowook tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

"Apa kita tidak perlu pakai seragam?"

"Ani... seragam hanya boleh dipakai di hari pertama di mana kita resmi menjadi mahasiswa di sini. Saat kelas persiapan kemarinpun seragam yang kami pakai adalah seragam sekolah SMA masing-masing..."

Sekarang mereka sudah keluar dari gedung asrama, menuju sebuah gerbang besar yang membatasi antara asrama dan bangunan megah Universitas Shin Ki. Kemudian Ryeowook menarik lengan Minho ke arah barat daya, melewati gedung olahraga, dan sebuah patung dengan tulisan, Jung Yunho, bapak pendiri Universitas Shin Ki. Dan sebuah ukiran emas bertuliskan 'Always Keep The Faith!'. Tidak sempat menikmati keindahan yang disajikan taman-taman elegan bergaya Eropa klasik abad 18, tidak membuat Minho mengutuk Ryeowook yang terus menerus menarik lengannya.

"Gomawoyo, Ryeowook-ssi. Jika tidak ada anda pasti saya sekarang ini sedang bertanya ke setiap orang di mana hall room. Dan kemungkinan besar saya pasti tersesat. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih kepada anda", Minho menyempatkan diri berterima kasih pada namja aneh yang tanpa babibu, masuk kamarnya dan langsung saja memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta itu.

"Berterima kasih? Bagaimana jika kau berhenti memanggilku Ryeowook-ssi dan tidak usah berbicara seakan-akan aku ini 10 tahun lebih tua darimu?", ucapnya serius di tengah larinya.

"Ah... ne, arasseo..."

Berikutnya tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Hingga mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah gedung yang bentuknya mirip gereja vatikan.

"Mereka akan melaksanakan upacara penyambutan di sebuah gereja?", Minho bertanya sambil lalu lengkap dengn nafas terengah-engah.

"Pabo!", Ryeowook menoyor kepala Minho.

"Aish! Ryeowook-ssi... eh, maksudku... Ryeowook-ah~ kenapa menoyorku?"

"Ini Hall Room Unversitas Shin Ki... tahu! Megah bukan?", ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Minho memasuki ruangan yang tetap saja menurut Minho mirip dengan gereja. Atap tingginya terbuat dari kayu mahoni tua yang kuat. Kaca-kaca patri menghiasi sebagian besar dinding-dinding bangunan itu. Dan jujur, dari pada mimbar, apa yang ada di atas panggung jauh lebih mirip altar.

"Jam 5 lewat 37 menit... wah~ ini rekor baru! Aku harus mencatatnya.", Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil yang berisi catatan-catatan waktu miliknya sendiri. Sesaat tingkah Ryeowook mengingatkan Minho akan sahabatnya, Jonghyun.

_Aku pikir aku bisa bertemu sahabat yang lebih waras, tapi sepertinya memang sudah nasibku memliki sahabat-sahabat yang kurang waras, ya__,__ tak apalah_…, kata hati Minho.

"Waeyo? Tersenyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras? *hayo... patuduh-tuduh! Aish! Aku berharap anak pemberani yang tidak ikut kelas persiapan adalah anak waras, tapi ternyata tidak…", kalimat Ryeowook membuat senyum Minho semakin lebar, "Kau harusnya bertemu dengan Jonghyun, sahabatku... kalian akan sangat-sangat cocok", ucap Minho yang tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Ryeowook yang sudah menariknya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kita duduk paling depan yuk!" Ajak Ryeowook...

"Aku ingin melihat wajah tampan nan berwibawa Changmin Hyung...", kalimat Ryeowook barusan membuat Minho tecekat…

"Ryeowook-ah... apakah kau seorang gay?", bisik Minho hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seakan–akan kau baru menemukan fenomena ini? Ne, aku gay! Ada masalah?", untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang perkenalan singkat mereka Ryeowook terlihat tersinggung dengan kalimat Minho.

"Eh... anuuu... bukan seperti itu, aniyo... maksudku hanya memastikan saja... tenang, aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu... Appa dan Ummaku juga pasangan sesama namja... percayalah, aku lebih dari mengerti tentang hal ini…", jawab Minho serba salah.

"Hahaha... wajah takutmu itu bagus, kau tahu? Kau manis... aku jamin banyak namja di sekolah ini yang akan jatuh cinta padamu, hahaha...", enteng Ryeowook sambil mencubit genit pipi Minho.

"eh… hehe... begitu ya?", Minho salah tingkah.

_T__api aku ini NORMAAAAAL!_, jerit batin Minho.

"Hei, 'Lucifer' datang! Lucifer datang…!", seluruh bangunan itu serentak riuh dengan teriakan histeris, bukan hanya jeritan para yeoja, tapi suara-suara bass milik para namja.

Changmin POV

"Aaah... Changmin Hyung, kau tampan sekali..."

"Changmin Hyung, lihat kemari!"

"Changmin Hyung...! oh! Kau membuatku tergila-gila...!"

"Changmin Oppa...! Saranghaeyo...!"

"Changmin Oppa! Oh... Changmin Oppa!"

Berisik sekali? Mereka sebenarnya ingin kuliah atau menonton konser? Ckckck... kurasa teori yang mengatakan bahwa otak manusia hanya maksimal rata-rata digunakan sebanyak 10% itu salah. Sepertinya mereka yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ini hanya menggunakan 1% otak mereka? Atau mungkin kurang.

"Aigooo... Changmin Hyung! Penggemarmu dari tahun ke tahun semakin menumpuk saja ya?", bisik Jinki ke telinga kananku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku terus saja berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jinki! Gadis yang di sana manis juga ya?", bisik Kibum ke arah Jinki. 2 orang ini memang playboy kacangan.

"Menurutku malah lebih manis namja yang di ujung sana...", Jinki membisikkan itu saat kami menaiki tangga podium.

"Sssh... berhentilah membicarakan omong kosong! Hyung sudah mau memulai pidatonya", Taemin yang duduk di samping kananku memperingatkan mereka.

"Karena itu, dengan sangat bangga saya selaku wakil rektor... menghimbau kepada kalian semua untuk belajar dengan baik dan bertanggung jawab... bla... bla... bla... bla...", Wakil rektor itu sudah bicara lebih dari 15 menit.

"Berikutnya, kami persilahkan kepada Jung Changmin-ssi untuk menyampaikan prakatanya", seorang yeoja yang berperan sebagai moderator mempersilahkanku naik ke atas mimbar.

"Well. Setiap tahun, beratus-ratus benak polos datang mendaftar ke Universitas Shin Ki. Saya tidak perlu banyak berkata-kata dalam hal ini. Saya yakin anda sudah tau betapa beruntungnya anda bisa memasuki Universitas terfavorit di Korea Selatan saat ini. Tapi sayangnya saya tidak percaya keberuntungan. Listen to me! Kalian semua berada di sini karena kemauan serta tekad kuat untuk mencapai cita-cita. Saya sangat yakin kalian semua sudah bekerja keras mengembangkan kemampuan anda untuk bisa duduk di sini dan mendengarkan pidato penyambutan saya. Dan saya yakin anda semua cukup mengerti bahwa kesempatan yang anda miliki sekarang adalah langkah pertama anda untuk menggenggam masa depan yang gemilang. Karena itu saya ucapkan selamat bekerja keras, anda tahu apa yang anda ingin capai bukan? Maka capailah! Dan kami akan ada di belakang anda untuk memfasilitasi pencapaian itu, terima kasih…", tepuk tangan riuh saat aku menuruni mimbar.

"Great job! Hyung... seperti biasa, kau selalu membuatku bangga!", Taemin berbisik, saat aku kembali duduk.

"Berikutnya kami persilahkan kepada Jung Taemin-ssi untuk menyampaikan pesan-pesannya."

Namja cantik itu maju dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman. Berbeda dengan senyum milikku, senyumnya memiliki kehangatan yang khas. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi senyum itu selalu membuatku bahagia. Aneh, seingatku keberadaan Heechul Umma selalu memberikanku firasat untuk waspada. Tapi taemin... dia seperti tameng dari segala kecurigaanku. Aku menyayanginya seperti adikku yang sesungguhnya.

End Changmin POV

Minho POV

"...kami akan ada dibelakang anda untuk memfasilitasi pencapaian itu, terima kasih..."

Begitu kalimat itu selesai diucapkan namja tampan nan berwibawa itu, Ryeowook langsung bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya.

"Kau lihat tadi senyumnya? Issh! Aku belum pernah melihat senyum yang lebih cemerlang dari senyum itu!", histeris Ryeowook.

"Ne... ne... aku melihatnya…", jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hei! Aku ingin tahu... siapa di antara mereka yang ada di atas panggung itu yang paling kau suka?"

"Aku? Favoritku? Entahlah...", jawabku bingung. Sebenarnya ada sih... yang menarik perhatianku. Yeoja yang duduk di kursi podium paling ujung sebelah kiri.

Sekarang ini ada 7 orang yang kelihatan masih remaja tapi sudah duduk berdampingan dengan beberapa profesor terkemuka kampus ini. 7 orang yang ada di atas panggung podium itu adalah anak dari para pemilik saham terbesar di yayasan Shin Ki. Jung Changmin dan Jung Taemin jangan ditanya, mereka adalah anak dari Jung Yunho, sang pendiri yayasan ini, jelas mereka memiliki saham paling besar di yayasan itu, sekitar 75%. Lalu disusul Lee Jinki dan Kim Kibum masing-masing 10%. Lalu sisanya ada Choi Siwon yang ayahnya memiliki saham sebesar 2%, lalu Kyuhyun 2%, dan terakhir yeoja cantik yang mempesonaku... Victoria.

"Ayahnya memiliki 1 % sisa saham dalam yayasan ini…", jelas Ryeowook saat aku bertanya kenapa bisa mereka semua duduk di atas pangung.

_M__emang apa istimewanya mereka_?, pikirku tadi.

Tepuk tangan kembali membahana begitu Jung Taemin menyelesaikan pidato sambutannya. Ryeowook tidak bertepuk tangan sekeras tadi saat Changmin-ssi selesai dengan pidatonya.

"Berikutnya pembacaan tata tertib oleh Nona muda, Victoria…", moderator imut itu, mempersilahkan gadis yang menyita perhatianku itu maju ke atas mimbar.

"Waeyo? Kenapa mukamu memerah begitu?", tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Nona Victoria?", selidik Ryeowook, tatapannya menajam membuat wajahku semakin memanas.

"Aniyo... hanya saja... dia memang menarik bukan? Mmm... maksudku untuk namja normal seperti aku…", akhirnya bisa juga aku mendeklarasikan diri sebagai namja normal.

"Jinjja? Kau namja normal?", sengit Ryeowook histeris, dengan suara berisik yang membuat sebagian murid lain mentap kami heran.

Aku membekap mulutnya, "Ssst... kau ini berisik sekali, iya aku normal, ada masalah?"

"Hahaha... apanya yang masalah? Wah…! Kau termasuk namja yang jarang di sini, di sini itu kebanyakan namja adalah gay! Kau harus tahu itu. Wah... selamat kalau begitu ya...! hahaha…", Ryeowook berkata-kata dengan geli. Membuatku tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari ini.

"Kau tahu, sekarang... jika kau benar menyukai Victoria, sainganmu kebanyakan justru yeoja, hahaha... yah... pokoknya selamat berjuang, chingu!", katanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Sekolah ini benar-benar gila!", batinku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku.

End Minho POV

Taemin POV

"Kau tahu... namja yang di ujung itu? Dia benar-benar manis...", Onew masih sibuk dengan sasaran mangsa barunya.

"Hmmm... Ne, dia sebenarnya tampan kalau menurutku…", akhirnya Key menyetujui pendapat Onew.

"Ssst... kalian... Hyung sedang bicara, bisakah kalian membicarakan mangsa kalian itu nanti?", peringatku. Sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran juga dengan namja yang mereka bicarakan. Onew biasanya lebih tertarik kepada yeoja, dan baru kali ini dia begitu ngotot tentang seorang namja... ehm... yang manis?

Tanpa sadar aku melirikkan mataku ke arah tempat duduk para mahasisiwa namja yang ada di sebelah kiri. Kepalaku mencari-cari. Namja yang kutuju, terhalang mimbar.

"Kalau kau sedang mencarinya, cari di paling ujung, di sebelah namja kecil berkaca mata tebal...", ucap sebuah suara.

Aku mengikuti petunjuk itu, "Terima kasih... eh, tunggu dulu!", aku melihat senyum tengil Onew di sebelahku.

"Ternyata kau juga tertaik kan Minnie? Hihi.", ucapnya cekikikan.

"Oh... baiklah, aku hanya penasaran setampan apa namja yang kalian bicarakan itu...", jawabku sambil berpaling mencoba menyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah. Sementara itu Changmin Hyung sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hyung! Great job!", kataku berusaha mengalihkan rasa maluku. Onew masih menatapku nakal dengan pandangan penuh arti seperti berkata "Percuma saja... wajahmu tetap memerah seperti tomat". Aku sesegera mungkin bangkit, begitu namaku dipanggil. Huaaa! Aku benar-benar malu pada Onew...!

"Selamat malam semuanya... perkenalkan, saya Jung Taemin... saya mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menyambut wajah-wajah baru yang haus akan intelektualitas dan seni...", ucapku membuka pidatoku.

_Aish! Aku masih penasaran_..., batinku. Aku tidak bisa menolak kehendak rasa pensaranku itu, aku menoleh. Walau aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara cekikikan licik milik Onew.

_A__pa peduliku? Toh... aku harus melakukan kontak mata dengan seluruh audiensku... yang kulakukan tidak salah kan_, bela batinku.

"Kami sangat berbahagia dengan jumlah siswa yang semakin bertambah dari tahun ke tahun...", ucapku sambil memutar kepalaku ke arah kiri. Onew bilang dia ada di ujung...

"Itu dia!", aku sedikit kehilangan fokus pada pidatoku.

_R__asanya ingin menjerit! Ne, Onew__,__ aku akui seleramu bagus_..., hatiku tidak bisa berbohong, namja itu memang tampan, tapi juga manis.

"Kami akan dengan senang hati mencabut... eh, maksud saya menyambut dengan tangan hangat keluhan-keluhan anda semua untuk perbaikan kualitas unversitas kami...".

"Aduh! Malunya...! Taemin paboya! Mempermalukan diri di hadapan seluruh isi sekolah? Dosen macam apa kau?", aku merasakan pipiku memanas, pasti wajahku sudah merah. Ada beberapa orang mahasiswa yang cekikikan di barisan depan, Onew? Dia sepertinya tersiksa menahan tawa... aku bisa mendengar suara tawa tertahannya, bagaimanapun dia anak salah satu pemilik yayasan. Dia harus menjaga sikap. Aku melirik lagi ke arah namja itu... eh, dia juga tersenyum geli... Wah... manis sekali.

"Saya mengharapkan kerja sama anda semua untuk kemajuan unversitas kita bersama... Terima kasih.", kututup pidatoku.

"Terlalu nervous?", sambut Changmin Hyung dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Gwaenchanna... Pidatomu secara keseluruhan sangat bagus kok... kau harus sering-sering naik panggung lagi, aku tidak mau adikku demam panggung nanti di konser tunggal perdananya…", hibur Changmin Hyung.

"Ne, tenang saja... aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa. Aku kan adiknya Jung Changmin…", senyumku. Aku tidak merasa menyesal dengan rasa maluku hari ini. Aku bisa melihat senyum manisnya... aku sungguh-sungguh tidak menyesal, Hyung... aku tidak salah kan? Menyukai... ekhem, namja?

End Taemin POV

TBC


	4. Love Pain I, チェルシーガール

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: ****3Min (Changmin, Minho & Taemin), YunJaeChul, YooSu, all SHINee's member, ****f****(x), SuJu... and many more...**

**Pair: ChangMinho, 2Min**

**Type: Boy x Boy, MPreg**

**Genre: ****Romance, dan kata yang udah baca... kayaknya ff ini jadi nambah satu genre, DRAMA! Soalnya panjang sih...**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: 4 of ?**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

Minho POV

Begitu Victoria Nuna selesai membacakan tata tertib, semua rangkaian pidato penyambutan itupun selesai. Akhir dari acara ini adalah pemukulan gong oleh Changmin hyung *tenang aja, gak pake kepalanya kok...* tanda dimulainya tahun ajaran baru.

"Kkajja! Minho... temani aku meminta tanda tangan Changmin Hyung...!", Ryeowook mungkin seperti menunggu meminta izin di mulut, tapi menarik tanganku tanpa permintaan persetujuan.

"Tanda tangan?", gumamku heran. Changmin Hyung itu profesor... Ryeowook...! Bukan rockstar!

Kami menghampiri Changmin Hyung yang sedang mengobrol dengan Victoria Nuna di dekat panggung.

_Haduh... kenapa jantungku berdentum-dentum begini_? Batinku berusaha menahan langkah Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ssi... eh, maksudku Ryeowook-ah, lain kali saja yuk... lihat! Changmin Hyung sedang sibuk!", tahanku.

"Aish! Hanya sebentar kok... kau ini harus jadi sahabat yang baik ya nak! Sudahlah... kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi, mumpung keberanianku sedang berkumpul nih!", ucapnya mengelus kepalaku sesaat.

"Aish!", kenapa sih... aku punya teman selalu saja yang nyaris gila begini?! Aigooo!

"Ekhem, Changmin… Hyung... bisakah kau tanda tangani kertas ini?", ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas pink yang sangat tercium aroma parfumnya... wajahnya sudah tertutupi semu merah.

Changmin Hyung menatapnya dengan wajah heran yang cenderung merendahkan. Aku diam menanti perkembangan.

"Kang In ahjussi bilang padaku, bahwa dia akan meninggalkan posisi rektor sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun lagi... dan kau tahu? Aku adalah calon pengganti utamanya…", aku tidak begitu yakin apa kalimat barusan ditujukan kepada Ryeowook-ssi, eh, maksudku Ryeowook. Dia menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Victoria Nuna, tapi tidak juga menatap Ryeowook, dia hanya memandang lurus ke arah mimbar.

"Maaf?", tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Hah! Aku tahu seharusnya tidak memakai kalimat tidak langsung...", katanya dengan wajah datar, sedikit melecehkan sebenarnya.

"Maksudku, aku tidak akan memberikan tanda tangan berhargaku, pada selembar kertas pink murahan... tapi jika kau bekerja keras, aku mungkin akan menandatangani lembar ijazah S1-mu jika kau lulus 4 tahun lagi... Belajarlah yang rajin, aku yakinkan kau! Kau akan jauh lebih membutuhkan tanda tanganku di ijazahmu.. daripada di kertas pink memalukan itu! Come on! Victoria, kita pergi ke kantorku… ada beberapa pasal yang harus disempurnakan dari tata tertib kita", dia menengok reaksi Ryeowook sekejap, kemudian berlalu dengan langkah mantap dan dagu yang terangkat angkuh.

Aku menatap ryeowook-ssi, eh, maksudku… Ryeowook, "Gwaenchannayo?", tanyaku perlahan.

Dia bangkit dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan dan mata yang memerah, "Gwaenchanna..."

"Hei! Changmin Hyung!", aku tidak terima sahabat baruku dibuat menangis seperti itu. Dia mungkin bodoh karena tergila-gila seperti itu pada Changmin Hyung, tapi bukan berarti juga dia boleh memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena seperti tadi.

End Minho POV

Taemin POV

"Hei! Changmin Hyung!", namja yang menyedot perhatianku tadi meneriaki Hyungku dengan sama sekali tidak sopan.

_A__da apa ini?_Penasaran batinku.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu pada temanku! Kau tahu? Dia yang meneriakimu dan memberikan tepuk tangan paling keras di antara semua murid yang ada, aku mungkin baru mengenalinya hari ini... tapi aku tahu bagaimana dia mengidolakanmu... aku tahu? Dia mungkin sangat sulit tidur karena memikirkanmu, kau harus tahu itu! Dan dia hanya meminta kau untuk memberinya tanda tangan, itu tidak akan lebih dari 20 detik! Lakukan saja!", katanya penuh emosi.

"Victoria, kkajja! Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku juga bukan?", kata Changmin Hyung, sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertahan.

"Kau!", namja itu menyerbu kakakku, menggenggam pundaknya. Menahan langkah kakinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu", perintah Hyungku dingin.

"Minho... ayolah, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu…", seorang namja menarik namja itu. Tapi dia bergeming.

Aku bergegas menuruni panggung dan sesegera mungkin sampai ke tempat itu, "Hyung... sudahlah...", kataku begitu sampai, sambil memegang tangan Hyungku.

"Pergilah. Kita tidak boleh membuat keributan, kita tidak boleh mempermalukan nama Appa", kataku menenangkannya.

"Percayalah... aku lebih tahu soal hal itu...", katanya sambil berlalu. Diikuti Victoria Nuna di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyaku pada dua namja itu.

"Jadi namamu Minho?", tanyaku ramah.

"Ne, aku anak yang tidak mengikuti kelas pra–kuliah! Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?", ketusnya.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini...", aku menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan dengan jahitan nama Hyungku di atasnya.

"Ini untuk temanmu...".

"Oh, terima kasih...", ujarnya bingung.

"Dan kenalkan, namaku Jinki!", sabet anak itu sambil menyalami tangan Minho tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan! Lama sekali salamannya!", ucapku sambil melepas salaman itu.

"Ah iya, aku Taemin..."

"Minho… Park Minho...", ucapnya, lalu ia berlalu dengan temannya tadi.

"Saya permisi…".

Author POV

"Saya permisi...", Minho berlalu tanpa kata-kata lagi. Meninggalkan Taemin dengan segala kekisruhan hatinya. Ia menggenggam tangannya yang tadi sempat berjabat dengan tangan Minho.

"Hangat...", bisiknya lirih.

"Hmmm... sepertinya aku tidak boleh mendekati namja itu ya, Taemin?", Key tiba-tiba saja menepuk punggung Taemin. Menyadarkannya dari keterpakuannya.

"Tentu saja, Key... lihat tadi bagaimana Taemin bersikeras memintaku melepas jabat tanganku dengan namja itu... sayang sekali, ya?", ucap Onew dengan tatapan menggoda pada Taemin. Taemin menyadari sudah terlambat baginya untuk menyangkal bahwa hatinya telah tercuri oleh senyum namja tadi. Jadi...

"Benar, sayang sekali... Kau tahu Onew? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melepaskan namja itu begitu saja... jadi, jika kalian ingin mendekati Minhoku... Langkahi dulu nyawaku!", ucap Taemin dengan nada optimis sambil berlalu dari 2 orang sahabat itu dengan percaya diri.

"Onew?", panggil Key pada Onew.

"Hmmm...?", gumamnya sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya Taemin kita benar-benar sudah dibuat tergila-gila ya?"

"Ne, namja itu luar biasa bukan? Dia bisa menjadi cinta pertama dari Jung Taemin... aku pegang Taemin! Dia akan bisa memenangkan hati namja itu... jika aku kalah... kau akan dapatkan Mercedes S-Classku, bagaimana?", tantang Onew.

"Hmmm... aku ingin memegang Taemin juga... tapi baiklah... aku pertaruhkan mobil Volvo putihku, aku yakin namja itu tidak akan tertarik! Deal?", Key mengulurkan tangannya.

"Deal!", sebuah persetujuan sudah terjalin lewat jabat tangan 2 playboy itu. Merekapun segera menyusul langkah Taemin.

_Permainan, baru akan dimulai_... begitu pikir mereka berdua.

Changmin POV

"Aku sedikit kurang setuju dengan pasal 56, soal pembolehan mahasiswa semester akhir untuk mendapat dispensasi dari keharusan menghadiri acara kuliah wajib bulanan. Menurutku itu memperlihatkan diskriminasi yang sangat kentara... bagaimana pendapatmu?", Aku sedang berusaha keras untuk tetap fokus pada pekerjaanku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Appa, ya... meskipun Appa sering sekali mengecewakanku.

"Tapi saya rasa, dispensasi itu cukup wajar, mengingat kesibukan mereka untuk menyelesaikan skripsi akan menyita waktu mereka. Memang ini mungkin akan menimbulkan kecemburuan sosial... tapi saya pikir secara psikologi, para mahasisiwa junior juga sudah bisa memahami situasi ini. Tapi itu bergantung kepada anda, Changmin-ssi... jika anda menginginkan penghapusan pasal ini, kita bisa mengaturnya untuk dibahas di rapat evaluasi nanti...", cantik, aku tidak bisa memungkiri itu. Cerdas? Sangat... kau bisa melihat dari caranya bertutur kata bukan? Tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Song Qian, atau yang biasa dipanggil Victoria, padahal Umma menawarkannya untuk dijodohkan denganku.

"Ekhem... baiklah... mungkin ada baiknya, kita membahasnya bersama di rapat evaluasi nanti... terima kasih kepala bagian tatatertib mahasiswa, Victroria Nuna...", ucapku sambil tersenyum, sedikit... tapi aku bisa menangkap bias semu merah di pipinya.

"Ekhem... tentu, itu sudah tugas saya tuan rektor...", ucapnya kikuk.

"Aku hanya rektor pengganti...", kataku merendah.

"Jika Ayahmu sudah datang... aku akan jadi bawahannya lagi...", merendah adalah salah satu siasat agar seorang wanita menganggapmu sebagai pria baik.

"Tapi, seperti katamu pada namja tadi... kau adalah calon rektor universitas ini di masa depan... aku setuju denganmu kok...", jawabnya sambil bangkit dan membereskan beberapa file yang berserakan di meja diskusi.

"Dan mungkin... aku akan jadi istri rektor itu di masa depan...", ujarnya sambil mengangkat tas filenya.

"Saya permisi... Changmin-ssi", ia membungkukkan badan dan berlalu keluar.

"Istri rektor di masa depan?", gumamku geli mendengar ucapannya tadi. Aku menghampiri komputerku, layar LCDnya yang besar menempel pada tembok terlihat berkilau. Aku membuka file 'My Document', muncul berbaris-baris file mengenai data-data yang berkaitan dengan universitas ini. Aku mensearching data tentang para mahasisiwa-mahasisiwi tahun ajaran baru. Aku membuka file tentang catatan-catatan pribadi mereka, yang memperlihatkan icon foto-foto masing-masing murid. Aku mencarinya... wajah namja menyebalkan petang tadi.

"Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang berbuat kurang ajar pada Jung Changmin, kecuali ia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal, dibubuhi dengan rasa malu dan juga kesakitan...", ucapku pelan, dengan suara berbisik yang mengancam.

"JACKPOT!", jeritku saat menemukan wajah namja itu. Aku mengklik mouse istimewaku, ia bercahaya sesuai dengan mood orang yang memegangnya. Dan saat ini warna mouse itu cenderung ungu gelap, aura gelap untuk orang-orang yang sedang dalam suasana emosi yang buruk.

"Minho? Park Minho... Gyeonggi... Park Yoochun... Kim Junsu...", aku menghapalkan semua informasi yang akan membantuku untuk membalas perbuatannya petang tadi. Aku selesai dengan 29 halaman microsoft word yang berisi segala data tentang namja itu.

"Aku sudah siap...", siap dengan segala kesulitan yang akan membuatmu segera angkat kaki dari universitas elit ini, tuan tidak punya sopan santun!

End Changmin POV

Taemin POV

"Hyung, mana sih? Aku sudah lapar...", keluhanku bergumam pelan. Hyung belum pulang, Appa dan para Ummaku sudah berangkat ke Eropa. Masa aku makan sendiri? Kutatap meja makan besar berisi berbagai macam masakan khas Gyeonggi, aku tahu namja bernama Minho itu berasal dari Gyeonggi, jadi kupikir aku harus tahu makanan-makanan asal dari daerah itu. Jadilah aku meminta pada koki pribadi kami untuk membuatkan masakan-masakan khas Gyeonggi. Kutatap sekali lagi meja makan itu, ini meja makan yang tadi pagi menjadi tempat pertengkaran kecil antara aku dan Appa.

"Hhh... apa yang aku pikirkan tadi pagi saat mengatakan itu semua? Berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin berubah pikiran? Kau berkhayal terlalu tinggi Taemin...".

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda Changmin sudah datang...", ucap kepala pelayan Hong yang baru saja menerima kabar itu dari penjaga gerbang depan lewat earphone yang ia gunakan.

"Jinjja? Kamsahamnida... Hong Ahjussi...", kataku sambil berlari menuju pintu depan, yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari ruang makan. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menunggu di ruang makan, tapi aku sudah lapar. Dan Changmin Hyung biasanya jika pulang jam segini pasti sudah menghabiskan beberapa bungkus burger di kantornya, atau beberapa kotak bento dari restoran Jepang dekat universitas kami. Karena itu Hyung biasanya akan langsung naik ke ruang kerjanya di lantai 3 untuk menyiapkan segala macam keperluan untuk mengajar besok, jika tidak dia akan pergi ke laboratorium anehnya dan melakukan percobaan-percobaan gila sampai berjam-jam, atau sekedar pergi ke perpustakaan rumah kami dan menyelesaikan berjudul-judul buku jadul yang bahasanya bisa jadi arab gundul... hhh... jadi, aku punya beribu alasan untuk mencegat Hyungku di pintu masuk dan menyeretnya ke ruang makan, untuk makan malam bersama namdongsaengnya yang kesepian ini.

"Hyung!" , teriakku tanpa babibu begitu melihat Hyungku hampir saja masuk lift menuju lantai atas atau mungkin lantai basement tempat laboratoriumnya.

"Taemin-ah... jangan berteriak-teriak begitu! Berisik tahu!", katanya begitu aku sampai di depannya, dan langsung saja dia mencubit hidungku.

"Auwww! Sakit! Habis, salah Hyung sendiri membuatku menunggu sampai kelaparan begini! Aku sudah menunggumu dari jam 6, tahu, untuk makan malam! Memang meeting dengan Victoria Nunanya begitu lama ya?", protesku sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku tahu aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan sudah seharusnya seorang musisi profesional sepertiku, memiliki sikap yang dewasa... tapi entah kenapa jika dengan Changmin Hyung, aku inginnya bermanja-manja... saja! Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan ke Umma, aku lebih suka bersikap manja ke Changmin Hyung.

"Jam 6? Jinjja? Sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat 25 menit... kau harusnya makan saja…! Tidak perlu menungguku segala! Kkajja! Kita makan...!", Changmin Hyung itu perut karet! Selain menyelesaikan soal fisika, hal yang paling menyenangkan menurutnya adalah makan! Aku menyeruput sesendok sup krim jagungku. Walaupun tema hari ini adalah Gyeonggi dengan segala cara penyajian makanannya yang mewah, aku tidak pernah bisa makan jika tidak ada sup krim jagung!

"Lebih enak buatan Jaejoong Umma, ya Hyung?", kataku setelah Changmin Hyung selesai dengan potongan ayamnya yang keenam dalam 10 menit terakhir.

"Ne.", jawabnya singkat sambil bersiap menggigit lagi potongan ayamnya yang ketujuh.

"Hyung...", manjaku saat merasa tidak mendapat respon.

"Hmmm... mwo?", tanyanya sambil menaruh potongan ayam tadi. Wajahnya tidak rela. Aish!

Kenapa Hyungku rakus sekali sih?

"Apa hyung pernah jatuh cinta?", tanyaku dengan wajah memanas. Aku sedang begitu kasmaran, aku harus bercerita pada seseorang. Dan Changmin Hyung adalah orang yang bisa kau percaya sekaligus pendengar yang baik.

"Jatuh cinta? Maksudmu proses di mana kau menemukan objek cinta yang kehadirannya akan direspon oleh hipotalamus di kepalamu, lalu data itu diolah di pusat sensoris, dikirim ulang melalui girus singulata bersama talamus ke sistem limbik, lalu kemudian dicocokkan dengan data memori yang ada di otakmu membuatmu merasakan sensasi cinta, sinyal itu berikutnya dikirim ke hipotalamus dan membuatmu berguncang, bahkan hanya ketika sekedar mendengar orang menyebut namanya? Yang itu maksudmu? *ini changmin ngomong apa sih? Authornya aja gak ngerti... -?-*" Aku melongo mendengar penjelasan Hyung, "Hhhh... heee... Ne, kurasa yang itu?". Jawabku setengah yakin, aku menyimak setiap detil kalimat Hyung tapi tidak benar-benar mengerti secara keseluruhan.

"Oh... kurasa belum pernah... eh, tunggu, pernah! Saat aku melihat...", Changmin Hyung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Melihat siapa Hyung?", tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu jelas.

"'Siapa'? Kurasa 'apa', mungkin? Aku merasakan apa yang aku katakan tadi saat melihat langsung perpustakaan Kongres, yang melegenda dengan koleksi bukunya juga disebut sebagai ruangan terindah di dunia saat kunjunganku ke Washington DC bulan lalu...", ucapnya dengan wajah berbinar persis seperti gadis yang baru saja dirayu oleh lelaki pujaan hatinya.

"Haish! Bukan itu Hyung! Maksudku... perasaan di mana kau seperti ingin menyerahkan segalanya pada seseorang, bahkan intelektualitasmu tidak bisa mencegahmu melakukan hal-hal bodoh...", jelasku padanya.

"Hmmm... kalau yang seperti itu sepertinya belum, memangnya kau sudah?"

_Sudah hyung... baru saja kurasakan,_ bisik hatiku.

"Aniyo... aku hanya ingin tahu saja...", jawabku sambil tersipu.

"Sekarang kau bertingkah seperti bisa menyembunyikan rahasia pada kakakmu ini?", goda Hyungku.

"Eh, ani... bukan seperti itu... aku, hanya sangat malu mengakuinya pada Changmin Hyung..."

"Wae? Kenapa harus malu? Kau, Jung Taemin yang selalau punya rasa percaya diri kuat dan cenderung ke arah narsis... sekarang merasa ragu? Wah... itu sebuah mukjizat", ucap kakakku itu.

"Hiperbolis deh!", protesku menahan malu.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau suka?"

"Aku? Aku... mmm... menyukai... hhh! Sudahlah, susahnya... minta ampun! Aku menyukai Park MINHO!", jeritku, karena mengatakannya perlahan-lahan membuatku semakin tersiksa, itu sebabnya aku menjeritkan saja nama bertuah itu.

"Minho? Minho Gyeonggi? Park Minho yang tidak mengikuti kelas pra kuliah? Kau gila!", dan aku melihat semburat kemarahan dan dendam seperti mengancamku... sebenarnya ada apa?

End Taemin POV

TBC


End file.
